The Groms's New Stoke
by Emperor of the Animal Kingdom
Summary: Our six favorite groms have been turned into animals and are now on the run from Captain Ron & his cohorts! How'll everyone react to this? Will they be human again? Will they ever confess their feelings for each other! ReefXFin, EmmaXJohnny, BrosephXLo
1. The Beginning

Start (fanfic creation and first chapter): 10-17-10 Finish: 11-25-10 (chapter only)

**The Groms's New Stoke**

**Okay, just so y'all get the message: This Stoked fanfic is somewhat based on the Disney movie, The Emperor's New Groove. 'Nuff said. Only instead of one royal teen, this story involves six regular teenagers workin' at a Canadian hotel resort.**

**Bold & underlined dialogue indicate narrated voices, and ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ indicates a scene change. Any of these _ _ _ _ (put name here) _ _ _ _ ya come across at various points in the story indicate him, her and/or them stoppin' the story to make their personal comments on somethin' or someone, just like Kuzko did in the movie.**

**Dislclaimer: I don't own Stoked or The Emperor's New Groove. 'Nuff said.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning **

* * *

Not so long ago, at Sunset Island...

In the middle of the woods were a Triceratops and a T-rex, sitting there alone and sulking in different parts of the forest, away from each other. That's right, y'all heard me. Two dinosaurs on Sunset Island. Actually, there were five dinosaurs and a pterosaur, but we'll get to that in a while.

As for why they were alone and sulking...

A lightning strike startled them and then it starts raining. The dinosaurs looked up, then wept- barely in the T-rex's case.

"Would you take a look at that?" A narrative female voice asked.  
"Pretty pathetic, huh, dudes?" Asked a narrative male voice.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but those dinosaurs were once human beings," the male voice said. "And not just any human beings. Those two were surfers. Oh yeah!"  
"This is their story." The male voice said.  
"Actually, OUR story." the female voice corrected.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. We're those dinos." she said.

"I'm that T-rex." she added.  
"And that Triceratops is me." The male voice said.

"The name is Fin McCloud." The narrating female introduced herself.  
"And I'm Reef Volotres." The narrating male voice announced himself.

"And guess what? Reef and I weren't the only ones turned into prehistoric animals." narrator Fin stated.  
"Four more of us ended up that way as well, but you're gonna have to see that for yourself." narrator Reef added.  
"Let's go back a few days, y'know, before we got transformed, and this all make sense." narrator Fin offered.

Rolling across the street was a bus, and a rather ridiculous-looking one at that. It was shaped like a purple killer whale, for crying out loud! One of the windows opened and out came a spiky-haired redheaded male. With an excited look on his face, he shouted: "**Hello, Sunset Beach!**" Wait, is this where it all started? Suddenly this film scene slowed and then stopped!

**_ _ _ _ Reef and Fin _ _ _ _ **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's way too far back, dude!" narrator Reef shouted.

"We didn't mean on the day we came to Surfer's Paradise!" Fin exclaimed. "Further ahead than that- but not too far!" narrator Fin added.

"Better. Much better." narrator Fin said.

Two girls, a short-haired blond and a curly-haired, purple flower clip-wearing brunette, were working on cleaning up a guest room. Yes, they were maids, don't ask. Usually, they got pile after pile of nast per guest room, but this week the mess are a little milder than usual, which was a minor improvement, with emphasis on minor.

"Remember the T-rex in the intro? Well, believe it or not, that same T-rex used to be that blond girl you're looking at. That's right, the blond is me."

"And in case you're wondering who flower-girl there is, that's me." another narrating female voice called. "I'm Lo Ridgemount. And yes, I'm another victim of the dinosaur form crisis."

"We suppose you're curious about the tacky uniforms and what we're doing." narrator Fin blurted out. "Well, if you must know, we're working as maids for the Surfer's Paradice hotel. And take it from us, it's not pretty! In fact, it's a nightmare!"

"No argument there, sister!" narrator Lo said in agreement.

"Now, you see this mess to a somewhat lesser degree then usual and think it's a little bit easier on us, right? _Wrong_!" narrator Fin said.

"Just watch. you'll see what we mean." said narrator Lo.

"Your turn for bathroom duty, Lo." Fin said to Lo, who was still disgusted to be in this job position. She stepped alongside Fin into the messy bathroom, albeit hesitantly. THen Lo stopped a few inches into the bathroom. She couldn't believe how messy it was. Toilet paper strewn about, towels unfolded and soggy, some shedded hair all over the place- not pretty!

Fin was annoyed that Lo just stopped.  
"Lo, what are you waiting for?" asked Fin.  
"I don't think I can do this, Fin. I could break a nail, the humidity could wreak havoc on my hair again..." Lo said in disgust. That really annoyed Fin.  
"Oh, just get on with it already!" Fin yelled, then she kicked Lo into the bathroom by her butt!**  
"**_**Ow!**_**"** Lo exclaimed. She came out rubbing where Fin kicked her.  
"You didn't have to kick me, Fin, you _dinosaur!_" Lo hissed at her.  
"Oh, Reef's the one who's all brawn and no brains and _**I'M**_ the dinosaur?" Fin said out loud.

"Well, you have the attitude for it." Lo sassed her. Fin growled in agitation at her new comment.  
"At least I'm not slacking, you _lazy, spoiled princess!_" Fin back-sassed Lo.  
"You practically have the manners and temper of a _T-rex_! Emma and I see why your sarcasm and Reef's stupidity make you _perfect for each other_! Why you won't admit it is beyond us!" Lo blabbed. Fin blushed deeply at this statement.

"That's none of your business, Lo! 'Sides, Reef's a major kook and a toolshed with the bravado and manners of a _Triceratops_!" Fin stated.  
"Which is why you two butt heads a lot." Lo said to Fin. "Why can't you two lovebirds just _**try**_ to get along?"  
"Well, why can't you and _**Broseph**_? He's got a thing for you, but you just don't pay much attention to that!" Fin sassed her. Lo blushed heavily at this comment, stammering as she did so.  
"Well, at least _**we**_ don't go at each other's throats nor does he show off like a Stegosaurus, _**you hothead**_!" Lo said in an irked tone.

"Now who has the temper of a T-rex? Only in your case, it's of a dwarf one! And Broseph has the intellect of a Stegosaurus!" Fin spat out. Lo snarled in agitation, left eye twitching.

"That was really uncalled for, Fin!" Lo said, unable to think of a good comeback.

**"GIRLS!"** A voice called out. Fin and Lo turned to where the voice came from. It was Bummer.

"Will you two just _stop_ arguing and get back to work?" Bummer commanded.

**"SHE STARTED IT!"** Fin and Lo yelled out as they pointed to each other, then faced each other with eyes wide in shock, then turned back to Bummer.

"Fin kicked my butt- _literally_!" Lo said back.

"Lo was bein' _lazy_ and makin' _excuses_!" Fin said.

**"SHE STARTED IT! I DIDN'T START IT! YOU DID! ME? YES YOU! STOP THAT!"** Fin and Lo argued.

"I don't care whose fault it is! Just get back to work or it's a _strike_ for **both** of you!" Bummer said.

**"DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS!"** Fin bellowed at him. **"I GOT ENOUGH HASSLES FROM THESE SLOPPY, STUPID GUESTS! I DON'T NEED ANY MORE FROM YOU! SO DON'T **_**PUSH ME!**_**"** Fin yelled as she stomped her foot, which startled Bummer into backing off. He started stepping back.

"O...kay. I'll just give you two some... space." Bummer said cautiously, then bolted out the door.

Fin was breathing heavily in anger, and turned to Lo, who gave her a 'told you so' look. Fin raised a hand and pointed a finger in her direction.

"_Not. A. Single. Word._" Fin hissed at Lo, who, not wanting to provoke her any further, got her act together and did her job like she was supposed to- if just barely.

"You see what we mean?" asked narrator Fin.

"Emma Smith here, another dino-body victim. Anyway, still wondering about the other dinos and the pterosaur Reef and Fin mentioned, along with the T-rex and Triceratops in the opening?" narrator Emma, another female narrative voice, asked.

"Well, let us show you the people responsible for the dino-sona fiasco we got into. I'm Johnny Princeton, by the way. I, too, am among those six paleo-victims." narrator Johnny, another narrating male voice announed.

At the beach were two people surfing- one guy and one girl. The dude was a blond and wore yellow swim trunks and was on a yellow surfboard. The dudette had blond hair, tanned skin, a pink bikini with eyeliner and a surfboard of the same color.

"First, there's Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone, the couple you're lookin' at right now." A narrative male voice with a Caribbean accent said.

"Oh, I'm Broseph Brown, by the way." He introduced himself. "And I'm yet another dino-body victim as well."

Then a speedboat driven by what appears to be a light blue clam in a turquoise sailor suit, with beady yellow 'eyes' and a sailor's hat, came up to them. The surfers stopped to for his attention.

"Oh, that guy's Captain Clam." said narrator Broseph.

"He's a mascot, in case you haven't guessed." narrator Lo added.

"Tuna, Betty, we gotta go. The big man needs our attention. _Right now._" Captain Clam told them.

"What is it this time?" asked Tuna.  
"Knowing him, _another_ 'put the Ridgemounts out of buisness' venture." Betty put in. Their had a rivalry with the Ridgemounts, particularly Mr. Archimedes Ridgemount, head of the family. They had been at war with each other for years; this was no different. Well, this year was going to be, in ways nobody could have anticipated.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you two, but let's just go and get it over with. Don't wanna have him chewing us out for being no-shows, again." Captain Clam said. They sighed in annoyance, paddled to the speedboat, climbed over into it, took seats, and went on.

"On the other hand, maybe, just maybe I could actually kick Reef's butt this time." muttered Tuna as he rode the speedboat. Then they went off to their boss's hotel.

"See what we mean?" narrator Reef asked. "These three are trouble."   
"But as bad as they are, they're **NOTHIN'** compared to what -or should I say **who's**- comin' up next."said Narrator Fin.

* * *

**In case y'all haven't guessed, Fin, Reef, Emma, Johnny, Lo, & Broseph are playin' the Kuzco role.**

**Who could be worse than Captain Clam, Tuna McGillis, & Betty Sandstone? How do those dinosaurs and pterosaur come into play? How could there even BE livin', breathin' dinos & a pterosaur in this day & age, anyway? How'd these six people turn into those prehistoric beasts? And what the other paleo-beasts alongside the T-rex & Triceratops?**

**Only time will tell! Stay tuned, y'all! Read & Review, y'all!**


	2. The Revenge Plot

Start: 11-26-10  
Finish: 11-28-10

**WhazzupPeeps: Glad ya got a chuckle out of the argument part. If you guessin' the Yzma role for Captain Ron and the Kronk role for Tuna, Betty & CC, you guessed right. As for Captain Ron's latest scheme, here's your chance to find out.**

**The Cullens of Death Metal: Oh yeah, so many questions, so little time. Guess there's one one way to find out :)!**

**Woahnessness: Glad ya like it, particularly the Fin & Lo arguin' part. And to answer your question: I guess I just have a likin' for Disney movies. 'Nuff said.**

**Edit: Set it to the first season of Stoked, with the alternate take on 'Boards of Glory', dubbed 'Grandma's Got Stoke' by WhazzupPeeps, with a cameo for Amanda McCloud, if that's okay with him.**

**Chapter 2: The Revenge Plot**

* * *

**"GUYS!"** A fat man yelled. **"YOU'RE ALMOST LATE! **_**AGAIN**_**!"** This man wore khaki shorts, an unbuttoned blue shirt over a white T-shirt, designer shoes, and a captain hat.

Tuna, Betty, and Captain Clam ran up to him and gave him a salute.

"Alright, I called you three here -again- because I've come up with yet another _brr-riliant_ plan!" the fat man. "And this time, I'm sure it'll work!"

"Uh, Captain Ron, no offense, that's what you said last time when you used the Clam-apult on Bummer to deprive the hotel of the manager by launching him to nowhere and he walked back to them without a scratch." Captain Clam pointed out.

"And I say it will this time!" Captain Ron barked back. The trio trembled in his presence.

"So..." Betty uttered. "What plan you cooked up this time?" she asked.

"I was hoping one of you would ask." Captain Ron said.

"Alright, everyone, check out this piece of work." said narrator Fin.

"The dude who needs to lose some pounds- that's their boss, Captain Ron." Narrator Reef announced.

"He's an archrival of my dad, and they've been punking each other for years, and this year's gonna be no exception." Narrator Lo added.

"In case you haven't guessed, the surfers and the mascot are his cronies." Narrator Broseph said.

"We suppose you're all wondering what Captain Ron and his minion trio have to do with those prehistoric animals we mentioned?" Narrator Johnny stated aloud.

"Well, before we get to that, let's get to the events that spurred the dino catastrophe into action." Narrator Emma tacked on.

It was yet another tandem surfing contest between Surfer's Paradice and Captain Ron's. The opposing surf teams were already halfway through the contest, and Surfer's Paradice was winning. Johnny and Kahuna were the surf judges. The surfers in the contest now were Reef and Fin against Tuna and Betty. Kelly was on her jetski as a referee to catch anyone who cheats in the act. Reef & Fin struggled to work together -thanks to Amanda& Lo's persuasion and advice- and pulled through.

Reef and Fin pulled a one-handed stand, a level-ten move that won the previous tandem surf contest. Only Fin stood on one hand atop Reef's, something they had never done before. Tuna and Betty couldn't believe they had lost! _Again!_ They planned to use cattle-strength muscle relaxant sunscreen on the opposing surfers by anonymously delivering it to them, but offered them sunblock by mistake. But to compensate, they did melt off the surf wax off their board. Too bad that backfired, too, thanks to Fin's quick thinking using Reef's bubble gum for grip.

Speaking of Tuna & Betty, they were so stunned they hadn't seen looked where they were going... until Betty saw a bunch of rough rocks! This got Tuna's attention and in a desperate attempt to avoid hitting them, Tuna pulled an emergency break he installed into the board for just such an occasion. Seriously, who installed emergency brakes on a surfboard? It stopped their surfboard. Too bad it sent Tuna and Betty flying off the board, and they got smacked around like beachballs by a few random dolphins -where did they come from?- before Tuna landed on his kiwis onto a rock, and Betty crash-landed onto him, putting him in further pain, before rolling off into the waters!

"Yeouch!" Narrator Emma exclaimed.  
"Now, THAT'S gotta **hurt**!" Narrator Johnny stated.

"And the winner of this year's Tandem Surfing Contest is, Reef Volotres & Fin McCloud! Surfer's Paradise wins!" Kahuna announced. The crowd went wild, and Amanda applauded for their teamwork! As for Tuna & Betty, they were still reeling in pain from the harsh landing. Captain Ron, upset he lost once again -more so when Amanda showed him up after his comment on age-, took his leave grumbling and took Captain Clam with him, got on his speedboat, drove off, picked Tuna & Betty up, and went away.

"**And good riddance to you, sir**!" Amanda called out.

All six groms felt better about themselves as they worked. Emma served some customers with a smile on her face and getting all their orders right, even Kelly was approving of her progress. Broseph was creatively (and legally) delivering guests' luggage from hotel entrance to guest room. Johnny was getting a lot of positive calls lately. Reef was instructing lots of students, dudette & dude, young & old alike, without any complaints. As for Fin and Lo, the messes were even easier to pick up, much to their relief. Even Bummer was in a better mod, much to the groms' relief. Clearly they have all had a VERY productive day!

"Oh, yeah baby, everything at Surfer's Paradise was FINALLY going our way." Narrator Reef blabbed.

There were three short pedestals with a bust of Mr. & Ms. Ridgemount and Bummer's heads, each smashed with a mallet!

"Or... so we thought." said Narrator Fin.

"They can't get rid of me that easily!" Captain Ron yelled in frustration as he paced in his office. He walked away to one side of his office, then came back to the pedestals, now with the busts of Reef, Johnny, and Broseph's heads on them, courtesy of Tuna, Betty, and Captain Clam, respectively.

"Just who do those simple-minded _**dinosaurs**_ think they are? Do they- Reef's smug face, a little to the right." He blurted out. Tuna bopped the Reef bust with his hip to reposition it. Then Captain Ron smashed the three new busts and walked away to the other side of his office.

"- Have any idea who those groms are _**dealin**_' _**with?**_" He yelled. Then he turned back to the middle, now with the busts of Fin, Emma, and Lo on the pedestals, the Fin one of which was turned around so it faces Ron.

"How could I keep losing to those modernized neanderthals? I have two great surfers, yet we lose to the Ridgemounts **again**, and **again**, and **again**!" shouted Captain Ron, as he smashed the busts.

"Yeah. You'd think this'd turn out any better." Tuna McGillis stated.

"Yeah, ya would think that." Captain Ron in an irritated tone as he handed the mallet to Tuna as he continued pacing.

"Well, it's a lot better that you're takin' your frustration out on these busts instead of us or those six groms, huh? Well, guess we better get back to work before we get any more strikes." said Betty Sandstone. Then Captain Ron suddenly stopped with his face lit up, turned around and ran back to his cohort trio.

"That it, you guys! That's it!" Captain Ron exclaimed, shaking Betty in excitement. "You know the major policy Bummer always tells those six groms?"

"Always wear shoes to work?" asked Tuna.

"Never wear golf shoes with khaki shorts?" asked Betty.

"Keep your shirt buttoned up while on duty?" asked Captain Clam.

Captain Ron gave them an incredulous look.

"**No**, you homespun idiots!" Captain Ron said in annoyance. "Three strikes and you're out! We put those six groms to sleep, make 'em get a third strike, and get 'em kicked out of their jobs! With them out of the way, and nobody else lookin' for their jobs, business at Surfer's Paradise begins to unravel, and my rival goes out of business! _**Brrrilliant!**_" He explained.

"So, how's that work with us having lost again and all?" asked Captain Clam.

"The only ones who know about are the thirteen of us, soon to be the seven of us!" Captain Ron said. The thirteen he referred to were Reef, Fin, Johnny, Emma, Broseph, Lo, Archimedes & Nancy Ridgemount, Bummer, Tuna, Betty, Captain Clam and himself.

"And we're among those seven, right?" Tuna and Betty asked in unison.

"Oh, yeah! Tuna McGillis, Betty Sandstone, Captain Clam, follow me, to the secret lab!" Captain Ron announced to them, arm raised and twirled index finger pointing upwards.

They ran to hotel's cargo bay, specifically a corner of it with what looked a giant clam statue with a hat between two 'eyes'. Captain Ron stopped in front of it, hands to his hips and a grin on his face, while Tuna, Betty, and Captain Clam stopped to the clam head.

"Pull the lever, Tuna!" Captain Ron commanded, as he pointed his left index finger up to the sky. Tuna pulled the right eye down, which turned out to be the lever. Too bad this one triggered a ridiculously large trapdoor (large enough to hold at least a few large dinosaurs, if they were still alive today)... _under Captain Ron's feet!_

**"****WRONG** _**LEVVEEERRRR**_**!"** he shouted in surprise as he fell in. The trio walked to the open trapdoor, lean carefully to see into the pit and said "Huh?" Then they turned their attention to a side door as it opened and out came... Captain Ron, annoyed, soaking wet, and now he had... a shark biting onto his big, fat rump!

"Okay, is there a reason I even **HAVE** that lever in the first place?" Captain Ron asked in irritation. He then shook his butt to try to get fish off him once, twice with more effort, but to no avail. He sighed in exasperation.

"Could someone gimme me a hand here?" asked Captain Ron. Then Captain Clam came over to try to remove the shark, only for the cartilaginous fish to let go to try and take a bite out of him! Luckily, Captain Ron grabbed it by the head (away from the teeth!), dragged it to the pit he fell into, and threw the shark back into it!

"Outta my way!" Captain Ron shouted as the Betty and Tuna stepped aside, Captain Clam right behind him. Captain Ron pulled the left eye lever, which triggered the space they were standing on -which turned out to be a revolving door big enough for three T-rexes- to spin one-hundred-eighty degrees, taking them to the other side of the wall... and into what looked like a rail car modeled after Captain Clam's head, with enough room for four people, with the back widened to accommodate Captain Clam and the surfer duo. And behind it was what seemed to be a cargo rail-car big enough for a whale. What would they do with that?

The trio sat in the back, while their boss sat in the front. The bars came down to secure them in place, aided by the seat belts they buckled up. Then a recording sounded from the loudspeakers.

"Please remain seated and keep your arms & legs in at all times." The recording said in Captain Clam's voice. Then the rail moved forward... and down they went! It was hooked to the track like a roller coaster! In fact, it was one! They went straight down, then into a loop-d-loop, and hard left.

_**"I THINK I JUST LEFT MY LUNCH BACK THERE!"**_ Tuna screamed.  
_**"TOO MUCH INFORMATION, TUNA!"**_ The others screamed.

Then they went into a corkscrew, then hard right, then they got on bulls eye-marked spots on the track, which bounced them from bulls eye to bulls eye, left, left, right, left, right, right, all while going forward, until they landed back on a rail-track and hit a glowing green circle with curved arrow along the inner rim, which spun them and sent them further along the same track, but going backwards!

"Why do we even have that?" Betty & Tuna asked. Before anyone could answer, they hit another such green circle at the corner, which spun them around two-hundred-seventy degrees, now going forward, and just in time, too, as they hit some glowing arrows between forward-spinning wheels that accelerated their ride, taking them so fast their lips flapped from the speed of the thrust, showing their teeth. The ride ended when they went past the Captain Clam-shaped drawbridge that closed after they went in.

The rail car hit the shock-absorbing rail-guard, which catapulted the quartet out the rail-car and onto a giant cushion below... in lab-coats and goggles. Then they ran off the lab - which was full of wacky stuff like the DNA-shaped vial cabinet and table packed with potions & test tubes & whatnot -, discussing how to put Captain Ron's latest evil plan into action. Captain Ron was grinning like crazy as he plotted.

"Now... how shall I do it?" He wondered. "I've got it! I'll turn them into harmless little cockroaches. Then I'll put them in a box, then put that box in another one, then mail it to myself, and when it arrives, ahahahaha! I'll keep them hidden until Archimedes's hotel goes outta business, then reveal them to my rival, and change them back, just before giving them the boot!" Captain Ron announced his plan.

"It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Ingenious, I tell ya!" He blabbed. When he did, he accidentally knocked a test tube full of some unknown formula. It fell into a flowerpot, and in a puff of purple smoke, the plant in it was burnt to a crisp and fell off, to which they gave a stunned look.

"Or to save on postage..." Captain Ron reconsidered. "I'll just slip this into their drinks!" He picked up a vial filled with some light gray liquid, which he believed to induce sleep to whoever drank it. Then handed it to Tuna, who now held it up.

"Take it, guys." Captain Ron said, sanding his hands together as he grinned. "Oh, feel the power.""Oh, I can feel it." Tuna, Betty, Captain Clam said simultaneously.

"My moment of triumph approaches!" Captain Ron blabbed, cackling like mad as he did so before raising his arms with open hands like a madman. "It's **DELIVERY TIME!**"

"Oh, boy, this ain't gonna be good." Narrator Reef said.  
"Now, this is where the crisis really started." Narrator Fin said.  
"And it's gonna go south, really quick." Narrator Broseph put in.  
"The following turn of events shall make sense." Narrator Lo added.

* * *

**Oh, this is definitely NOT gonna be good for the groms, nuh-uh! And yes, Captain Ron's playin' the role of Yzma and Tuna, Betty, & Captain Clam the role of Kronk, in case y'all haven't guessed. How are they gonna give the groms the sleeper drinks? What methods will they use? Find out in the next chapter!**

**And P.S. the 'coaster ride to the lab' scene -the turnaround panel, the bouncy bulls-eye panels, the accelerator arrows- was an idea I got from The Emperor's New Groove Action Game. Thought I'd put that there for kicks.**

**R&R, y'all! And no flames or negative criticism! Got it?**


	3. The Transformation

**The Cullens of Death Metal: Glad ya liked it so far! 'Nuff said.**

**Constance Faye Dyer: Glad ya liked so far. Glad ya liked the narration parts. Now, the reason I didn't describe the dinos was to keep 'em a surprise until this chapter. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 3: The Transformation **

* * *

"In case you're wondering what this is, it's The Office. It's a secret surf spot for us groms & seniors." Narrator Reef announced.

"We're not telling you where it is. Don't want it to be crowded with wave-hogging kooks. Y'know, again." Narrator Fin explained.

The gang was at a camp at The Office, kicking back on their two-hour break. Reef brought a six-pack of what he believed to be Tide's Up 'energy drinks', which are actually Captain Ron's so-called 'knock-out drinks' in disguise. Somehow Captain Ron slipped this substance into this particular pack and got them to mail it to the Ridgemounts as a scam disguised as a gift of triumph.

"Just so you know who's who here, the tall, dark dude in casual wear is me." Narrator Johnny announced.  
"That pony**-**tailed redhead girl in pink next to Lo's me." Narrator Emma tacked on.  
"And I'm the dude with the blond afro." Narrator Broseph said.  
"Remember that red-haired chowder-head you saw earlier in that unplanned bus scene?" asked Narrator Fin.  
**"Hey!"** Narrator Reef shouted in offense.  
"That's Reef." Narrator Fin said.

The groms were thrilled that their work ethic had improved a lot over the past week and felt like celebrating their success. Even Lo & Fin felt good about their work at housekeeping. Reef put the drinks on the sand in front of a log. First Fin & Reef picked out a can, then Lo, then Emma, Johnny, then Broseph. Then they all held up their drinks in cheers.  
"To our successful teamwork!" announced Reef.  
"And to Surfer's Paradise!" exclaimed Fin. Then after Reef drank his 'energy drink', the other five followed right away.

* * *

From a cliff in the distance, Captain Ron and his goons, who somehow followed them without drawing unwanted attention, were watching in amusement through their binoculars as they guzzled down their drinks. The fat, plotting man and his minions ginned & snickered in anticipation. Then they watched through their binoculars as Reef _dropped_ to the sand, face-first.  
"Yes! They're gonna drop like flies and when they get back up, they'll late for their jobs and get fired! And my rival will be severely short-staffed while I won't! He'll soon be outta business!" He cackled with evil glee.

* * *

"Wow. That drink really packed a punch," said Fin jokingly. "enough to knock him out." The others laughed. Suddenly, Reef sprang back up, full of energy & raring to go! The others jumped in shock from the sudden reaction.  
"Okay, so what were we saying?" Reef shouted excitedly.  
"We were just making a toast to our success at the hotel, remember?" Johnny reminded him, quickly recovering from the shock.  
"Oh yeah! Surfer's Paradise _**rules**_!" Reef shouted. That shocked the gang- and Captain Ron, too, and he sure ain't pleased!

* * *

"What? I thought the knock-out serum in their drinks would take them down! This doesn't make sense!" growled the captain.  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" wondered Betty.

* * *

"Now watch. This is where things get... interesting." Narrator Reef said.  
"And _freaky_!" Narrator Fin added.

Then something freaky happened. Reef's ears went up in a puff of smoke and were now nothing more than simple hearing holes, right after which he picked his right ear, not even _remotely_ aware of what just occurred. Or even just begun...

The dudes & dudettes noticed and leaned slightly in confusion, while Fin got up and walked up to Reef to investigate. Reef noticed the way they were staring at him and asked  
"What? What are you looking at?" Suddenly, a pair of brow horns and a nose horn _grew_ right out of his head, which stunned Fin, who turned her face to the gang, eyes wide with shock! The others were shocked by the sight, too. Reef was confused by their glances & glares.

Then Fin turned back to asked him "Reef, do you notice something grown out of your head?" Reef, baffled by the question, put his hands to his head, where they felt something hard, long... and pointy.  
Reef, shocked by what he just felt, asked "Who has a mirror?" Just then, a frill appeared on the back of his head, then a beak in place of his lips! Fin, stunned by the sudden change, pulls out a small mirror from Lo's bag and held it up in his face. Reef is _horrified_ by he sees: his handsome human face turning into something brutish & scaly.

**"I'm turning into a Triceratops!"** he shouted in panic, just as a blue tail burst out of a hole in his trunks! Everyone gasped at this, Reef especially.

Everyone was shocked by Reef's transformation, then Reef screamed at Fin and said something she won't like.  
**"Fin, since when do you have a tail? And bird feet? And thunder thighs?"** Fin, eyes wide at the question, looked down to see... her legs had gained lots of muscle & green scales with brown plumage on the outer sides, and her feet became 3-toed and bird-like! Then Fin turned her head to see... a long, muscular tail with the same color pattern sticking out her Capri shorts!

**"Oh no! What's **_**happening**_**?"** screeched Fin. Fin suddenly shouted at Broseph and shouted in panic  
**"Broseph, you got thunder thighs, too! And some plates down your back!"** Broseph was stunned at her statement and looked down and gasped in horror because... his legs were now like pillars of green-scaled muscle, too, and with only 3 toes on each foot! Then he heard a rip and turned to see... a green tail with 4 spikes and a row of yellow & red plates running _down his back_!

**"Oh no! I'm turning into a Stegosaurus!"** Broseph shouted, and he was right!

Lo felt a weight occur on her rump and wondered aloud, "Why did my keister get a few pounds heavier just now?" She won't like the answer.  
**"Because you got a **_**tail, too**_**!"** shouted Emma. Shocked by those words, Lo turned her head to see... a light brown _tail_ with a streak of golden protofeathers! She was horrified that this transformation was happening to her, only to see that feathers _sprouted_ out of her arms & legs, and feet became avian & her legs well-muscled! Right after this, she grew to nine feet long and her head extended and grew a snout with sharp teeth! And now she freaked at Johnny, blurting out **"OMG, Johnny! You're turning into a pterodactyl!"**

Johnny, freaked out by what's transpiring, looked to see that his arms have turned into _wings_ of dark gray skin! Lo, who still had opposable thumbs (for a few more seconds, anyway), grabbed the mirror and held it up so Johnny can see his face. He was stunned by what he saw: His mouth turned into a long, spear-like _beak_ and a bright yellow-ish _crest_ on top of his head! Plus, his feet grew claws, his neck longer. Then Johnny noticed Broseph & Reef, and Fin grew **bigger** and their torsos got thicker & bulkier, forcing the boys down on all fours while Fin stayed on two. Then the boys's hands changed into paws, their arms thicker & stronger, and Reef's head lengthened, while Broseph's grew long & slender, and his neck relatively longer. Fin's neck changed and got more muscular, and her head grew bigger & more powerful, bone-crushing teeth and all!

Emma, equally freaked out by this event, threw her arms in shock and shouted **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"** Then the redhead widened her eyes and turned them to her arms and gasped in horror because... she has gray-ish _feathers_ along her _arms_! **"Since do my arms have **_**feathers**_**?"** Emma screamed.  
"And why do my feet feel funny?" she asked in discomfort.

Lo, who grew a fluffy coat of feathers, her arms shrank a little, and lost her opposable thumbs and now had just two fingers, answered "Do you really wanna know?" Emma didn't like that answer one bit, especially not after looked down to see that... her legs were _more muscular_, and her feet were now avian, like Fin's, only hers had HUGE _claws_ on the second toes! Emma's got raptor feet! Emma wigged out from the sight and stumbled back, falling on her posterior, and discovered another unpleasant surprise: Emma's got a tail too! Hers is long, stiff, and is lined with dark gray feathers above!

_**"WHERE DID THIS TAIL COME FROM?"**_ she yelled as the shocked waitress grabbed her tail in shock, only to notice her hands changed, too. Now they were scaly, ending in _4-inch talons!_ Then her neck & head grew longer and scaly, and her torso sprouted a coat of feathers! Emma blabbed _**"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no!"**_

Fin, horrified by what's happened to them, turned to Reef, pointed at him, and asked threateningly _**"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, REEF?"**_ Her eyes then opened wide as she saw that her hands her now had only two fingers and her arms were more muscular than before, then they shrunk back to human-arm size!

_**"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"**_ Fin exclaimed. But it was happening. All six groms had fully turned into five dinosaurs and a pterosaur, and the only human traits that remained are their eyes and their hair. And what was more, they were on borrowed time! They all shouted in freaked-out unison to each other _**"WHAT WAS IN THOSE DRINKS? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? ME? YES YOU! STOP THAT!"**_

Oh, this definitely ain't good!

Fin was now a green Tyrannosaurus with a coat of brown feathers along her head (the back end of it), neck, arms, legs, torso, & tail (with a small fan of feathers at the tip), scaly snout, underparts & feet and a patch of still-present blonde hair between her still-blue eyes, which now have vertical pupils. As of this moment, Fin was a forty-two feet & four tons of carnivorous powerhouse.

Reef was a blue Triceratops with a black-on-red stripe down his back, red eye-spots on his frill, and tail-quills red as the spiky hair still between his black, five-foot brow horns. As of now, he was thirty feet and eight tons of vegetarian attitude.

Lo was a Raptorex with golden feathers and a scaly hide the color close to that of her hair, which is still present (and still had her trademark flower), albeit shorter, plus her eyes are still purple, but now with vertical pupils. She may still small, but but Lo was no longer human-sized. Lo had become nine feet and one hundred forty pounds of small, but tough, fast carnivore.

Broseph was a green Stegosaurus with plates red above & yellow below with a black line between the colors, a thagomizer (cluster of tail spikes) of the same color pattern, and he still had his afro, though it was now smaller. As of now, he was thirty feet and six tons of strength & surprising footwork (as large animals go).

Now Johnny was a dark gray Pteranodon with light gray splotches on his wings and a yellow crest, his hair still present, though now difficult to tell against the hide. Johnny had turned into thirty-five pounds of fish-eater with a thirty-foot wingspan.

And finally, Emma was a Deinonychus with dark gray feathers along the arms, torso, & tail, the hand & foot scales yellow, and her head yellow-snouted, red-skinned and vulture-like, except for her hair, ponytail & all. Her eyes are still green but now have vertical pupils. She had turned into twelve feet and two hundred pounds of speed, feathers and claws.

"Oh, this is... not good." Johnny uttered, eye twitching. And things were about to go downhill in a hurry...

"You see? Told you it'll make sense in time." Narrator Fin said.

"And the raptor, pterosaur, mini-Rex, and Stego you see now? Those are the other four prehistoric beasts I mentioned in the opening." Narrator Reef put in.

Captain Ron, Tuna, Betty, & Captain Clam are downright stunned by what just happened. Captain Ron was a little steamed about this himself. Okay, a _LOOOOT_ steamed.

* * *

_**"WHAT? FIVE DINOSAURS AND A PTEROSAUR? THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT COLD!"**_ he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, weird." Captain Clam, Tuna, & Betty said in unison, rubbing the back of their necks. Captain Ron raised a brow, shifted his eyes to them, and turned his head to them, held out his hand, and said,  
"Let me see those _vials_." His crew did as they were just told and handed him the vials in question, two from each. Ron grabbed them and took a closer look to see... they were not knock-out juice but DNA extract from the prehistoric reptiles the groms just turned into! How did _HE_ come to have such material, where did the DNA come from, and _WHY_ would he want to have this stuff around? Wait, never mind, getting off topic here!

"This isn't the knock-out serum I instructed... this is _dinosaur & pterosaur DNA extract you slipped into their drinks! __**Ugghhh!"**_ yelled Ron, throwing the vials at their heads in frustration. The vials bounced off their their heads, but the trio still ain't happy about what just unfolded.  
"You know, in our defense, your potions & poisons look a lot alike." Tuna stated.  
"Yeah, you might want to consider relabeling some of them, boss." Betty added in. During their statements, Ron beat his own head with his wrists in frustration and then issued them a new command: "_Go down there_ and knock those now-scaly groms down _**NOW!**_" The loyal cohorts were shocked by the idea of what they now have to do.  
Captain Clam asked "Wait! You expect two surfers and a mascot to knock down & get a third strike on a T-Rex, a Triceratops, a Stegosaurus, a mini-T-Rex thing, a raptor, and a Pteranodon?"  
"How are we gonna do that?" Tuna & Betty asked at once.

**"I don't care **_**how**_ **you do it! Just make sure they never return to the hotel on time and get fired!"** was Captain Ron's response.  
_**"Or I'll tear you three limb from limb! And then fire all your individual limbs!"**_ he threatened them. That verbal assault was all he needed to get them moving. And off they go, while Captain Ron ran off to find yet another way to gain the upper hand over Mr. Ridgemount.

* * *

**This situation's gonna get tense, VERY tense!**

**As for the dino names I mentioned in the story, I know they ain't scientists, or paleontologists, but Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Pteranodon, - those are famous names, for cryin' out loud! It's Raptorex I won't have 'em mention by its name, instead havin' the characters in this story callin' it a 'dwarf rex' or 'mini-rex' since it's not as famous as its later, bigger relative/descendant and it was rather recent 2009 discovery and all, but what do I know? **

**As for the Deinonychus, well, given its Asian relative's popularity, maybe I'll have 'em mistake Emma for a Velociraptor before bein' corrected as a runnin' gag, with Fin maybe vaguely knowin' a Deinonychus when she sees one, since she's got a brain and all. True, Fin's not exactly a dinosaur fan, but surely even she knows the difference 'tween a Velociraptor and a Deinonychus, right?**

**And the quills on the Triceratops tail and the plumage on the T-Rex- I consider 'em speculation. 'Nuff said. Also, the sizes of the animals the groms just turned into- did I overdo it?**

**Oh, and whoever guesses the reference to the 'fire your limbs' part gets a cookie!**

**Read & Review, y'all!**


	4. Unwanted Visitors

Start: 12-15-10  
Finish: 12-25-10

**WhazzupPeeps: Couldn't agree more in chapter 2, especially on Captain Ron's part. As for chapter 3, we'll soon find out...**

**The Cullens of Death Metal: Will the other groms & seniors find out about this? Let's find out, shall we? And I'm not plannin' of featurin' Jurassic Park, since this fanfic's not a crossover. Close guess, though.**

**Woahnessness: I'm SO glad ya found the third chapter funny! I was hopin' I did it good enough.**

**Disclaimer: Just so we're clear, I own nothin', capisce'? Kendra Hamilton belongs to SFJames, and Kaycee & Roxxie to Woahnessness. Got it? Good.**

**Chapter 4: Unwanted Visitors**

* * *

"Oh, man, we're so toast!" Broseph shouted.  
"How can we do our jobs if we're dinosaurs?" Emma blurted out. "I mean, Fin, Reef, & Broseph are now too big to fit through the doors without breaking them!"

"And we don't have opposable thumbs anymore!" Lo complained, flexing her remaining two fingers to emphasize her point.  
"Emma, Lo, something tells me our jobs are going to be the least of our problems." Johnny said. His speech sounded a bit off, but that was only due to the lack of lips. Then again, Reef & Broseph no longer had lips either, albeit at the end of their snouts.

Fin turned her attention to Reef with agitation.

"Reef, did you have something to do with what happened to us just now?" Fin asked with anger rising in her voice.  
"I swear, Fin, I didn't know! I don't even know _what_ caused our transformations or _how_ it got our drinks in the first place! You think I _want_ to be a dinosaur for the rest of my life?" Reef asked defensively. "C'mon, you think I'm smart enough to pull this scheme off?"

"Yeah, you got a good point." Fin accepted, simmering down from those last words.  
"Say, Fin," Lo called out. Fin turned her big, brutal head to her. "Remember when we compared each other to certain dinosaurs?"  
"Yeah. So?" Fin inquired.  
"Well, you're now an actual T-Rex, and your attitude goes perfectly with it!" Lo spat out.  
"And you're now a dwarf T-rex! I'd say a Nanotyrannus, but you're a little small for that. Dunno exatcly what you are now, so we'll stick with dwarf rex." Fin said.  
"Let's not forget you compared Reef to a Triceratops. You said he had the manners and bravado of one!" Lo added.  
"_**What?**_" Reef exclaimed.  
"That's still none of your business, you feathered runt!" Fin snarled at Lo. Lo's left eye twitched at the insult.  
"Well, you also didn't have to insult Broseph by comparing his intelligence to that of Stegosaurus, even though he now is one!" Lo blabbed out.

"Fin said **what?**" Broseph shouted incredulously.  
"And you did call me a dinosaur while on duty!" Fin talked back to Lo.  
"Hey, you kicked me in the butt!" Lo replied in retaliation.  
"You were slouching and making excuses, you spoiled brat!" Fin spat out.  
"Hey!" Lo yelled in offense.  
"Guys, guys! This is no time to fight!" Emma told them. "We gotta get outta here before our fellow surfers see us like this."

Then they heard gasps of great shock and turned their heads to see... Ripper Morris, Kendra Hamilton, 'No Pants' Lance Stewart, and Kaycee & Roxxie Johnsonbaugh, eyes wide with shock and jaws dropped at they were seeing. They were already in their swimwear and carrying their surfboards, ready to shred.

"Uh-oh." Lo muttered quietly. Fin slowly and cautiously walked over to them... or at least tried to. Not yet accustomed to her new body, Fin stumbled and fell onto her side after just a few steps. The humans looked on with perplexed looks on their faces. In a matter of seconds, she tried and managed to get the hang of her new body. She got back up on her hind legs and continued to walk carefully towards them.

Ripper, Kenny, Lance, and the Johnsonbaugh sister took a couple steps back, still in disbelief from the sight.

"Where did these dinosaurs come from?" Roxxie whispered to her big sister.  
"I have no idea." Kaycee whispered back. Fin came within an inch from their faces. Beads of sweat formed all over their skins.  
"Oi, it's Jurassic Park all over again." Ripper whispered in a shaken tone.  
"Keep absolutely still, dudes & dudettes." Lance uttered through his teeth. "It can't see us if we don't move." Fin gave Lance an incredulous look.

"What are you blabbing about, Lance? I can see you guys just fine." Fin said to him. The humans gasped in shock at the fact this dinosaur just spoke to them, in Fin's voice.

"Why do you sound like Fin, but look like an ancient reptile?" asked Ripper.  
"Because I _am_ Fin, in the _body_ of a dinosaur, **you** **idiot**!" Fin yelled out. The humans trembled from Fin's attitude.  
"Question," Roxxie asked, unsteady hand raised in wonder. "How did you guys get this way?"  
"We're wondering about that ourselves." Emma blurted out. Kaycee's eyes widened in shock from seeing the Deinonychus talking in Emma's voice.

"_**Emma**_?" Kaycee asked in disbelief. "Is-is that _you_?"

"Yeah, it's me." was the redhead's reply. The dinosaurs -and pterosaur- and humans gathered around. At least, they tried to gather, especially since the Reef, Broseph, and especially Johnny were still getting used to walking on all fours. The now-scaly groms, after they got used to walking their new bodies, explained that they turned into animals after they drank their 'energy drinks' and had no idea what caused the transformation or even what was in their drinks to do so. The humans were still in shock from hearing their voices in those reptilian bodies, but that was starting to wear off and they agreed to help them out- somehow.

"I got you in my sights!" A voice called out. The surfers -human and Mesozoic reptile alike- craned their heads to see... two people and, to their surprise, Captain Clam, in a turquoise jeep, with nets, tasers, and even tranquilizer guns! The man behind the wheel had a well-muscled build in the kahki clothes, with a pith helmet and a thick mustache, blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl with him had her head wrapped in a pink hujab (a headscarf), tanned skin, blue eyes, and kahki clothes that appear to be dyed pink. There was something suspicious about them...

"Where'd those haolees come from?" Ripper asked, stunned that a pair of hunters and Captain Clam had shown at The Office.  
"Not important!" Captain Clam called out.  
"Why is Captain Clam here, and with a couple of _lolo_ hunters?" asked Kenny.

"We're, uh, animal control!" The 'hunter' blabbed, though the groms & seniors of Surfer's Paradise weren't convinced.  
"But we didn't call animal control." Kenny pointed out.  
"Look, we're only here to detain those talking dinosaurs right there. The Pteranodon, too." said the huntress. The paleo-groms uttered "Uh-oh!"

Fin said "With tasers and tranquilizers? Ha! The three-horned kook-"  
"Hey!" Reef responded in offense.  
"The afroed Stego, and I are too big for them!" Fin finished.

"Oh, you're right about that. Three of you are too big for the tranqs, but the other three are just small enough, dude." The hunter stated, aiming his tranquilizer gun at... Lo!

Broseph repositioned himself in front of Lo.  
"Over my scaly body." Broseph said.  
"Hey, wait a minute! That hunter said 'dude'." Kaycee pointed out.  
"Yeah, Kaycee's right. A British hunter dude wouldn't say 'dude'." Lance put in.

"You know, there's something familiar about them. I think we've met before and what we're seeing here is just a disguise. Isn't that right... Tuna McGillis & Betty Sandstone?" Fin blurted out. The 'hunter' and 'huntress' were shocked that Fin saw through their disguises and so had to remove their headgear, revealing their faces. The three groms and two seniors -who were still in human body- couldn't believe they came in disguise and showed up at The Office!

"I just KNEW we didn't call animal control!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"Now, how did they find The Office?" Ripper asked in curiosity.  
"Ripper, don't we have bigger things to deal with now?" Johnny pointed out. "Especially since they got **_guns_**!"  
"Okay, so you saw through our disguise. We're still taking you out. We got enough tranqs to put an elephant to sleep" Tuna announced, taking aim, now at Emma! Betty picked up a tranquilizer gun herself and aimed it at Lo!

"That's a tad overkill, don't you think?" inquired Roxxie.  
"Guys, I think we should get away from them. Right now." Johnny suggested.  
"I'm with Johnny on this one." Emma agreed. Then they tunred tail and bolted away... or at least, they tried to. The guys fell on their faces as they stumbled on their own four feet. Johnny in particular tripped on his own wings and stabbed his beak into the ground! The girls -and the other surfers- were annoyed by this. Johnny pulled his beak out and landed on his back, wings flailing for a few seconds. Fortunately, Reef positioned himself between Johnny and the minion trio. Broseph and Fin did the same. Emma and Lo went behind them to help Johnny back up on his own four feet. The humans followed suit.

"Johnny, try launching yourself!" Kenny offered.  
"How?" asked Johnny.  
"Use your wings like springs!" Ripper said.

"That's good enough, but I need something higher to launch off of!" Johnny tacked on. His friends looked around for a higher point for him launch off, and saw a few trees close by and asked Johnny if he could climb. He wasn't sure if his new body was made for that, but had to try. Ripper and Kenny carried Johnny to the nearest tree by his right wing, Lance & Kaycee by his left wing, which helped tremendously, given they still had their opposable thumbs.

Fin, Reef, & Broseph, meanwhile, were still facing Captain Ron's minion trio. Reef charged the jeep, flipping it and sending them rolling back, giving the groms some space and a chance to catch their breath.  
"Finally, a good use for that big, hard head of yours." Fin stated. Reef gave her an annoyed look at her comment. Then the three giant dino-groms turned their attention to the others and saw Johnny trying to climb up a tree for his first-ever attempt to fly.

Once Johnny got high enough, he pushed himself off the tree and flapped his wings. He was in air, all right, but he went down pretty quickly.  
"C'mon, Johnny, you're a flyer, for crying out loud! Fly, Johnny, fly! Higher! Higher like a flyer! Flap your wings!" Roxxie shouted out.  
Johnny flapped his wings as hard as he could, but he just wasn't going up. Fin blew gently under him to slow his descent until his feet touched the ground.  
"Did I fly?" asked Johnny. The others nodded negatively.  
"Well, that was a bust." Johnny said, shoulders & head drooped down in disappointment.

"Roxxie," Kaycee asked her sister, who looked up to her. "Were you, George and Grommet watching The Land Before Time, again?" Roxxie let out a nervous laugh before replying "Maybe."

"Guys, focus!" Fin growled, startling the humans. "We have a bigger crisis to deal with!"  
"Yeah. We gotta get back to the hotel before they do away with us!" Lo tacked on.  
"But how?" asked Lance. "None of you have opposable thumbs to pick up a card, let alone, say, a duster, or luggage cart."  
"We'll improvise." Fin insisted.

Meanwhile, Tuna, Betty, and Clam were struggling to crawl their way out from under the jeep Reed headbutted. Captain Clam was having the most difficulty doing so due to the size of his mascot head.

"C'mon, dudes! We gotta bring them down or Captain Ron's gonna have our heads!" Tuna said.  
"But how?" inquired Captain Clam. "The bigger ones are just too strong!"  
"How about this stuff?" asked Betty. She had a couple of small silvery spheres she took out of the glove compartment.  
"They vent out a sleeping gas that can put a few elephants to sleep for a half hour." Betty told them.  
"I didn't know we had them." Tuna stated.  
"Me neither." The mascot and blond replied.

"First we get out of this jeep, then we toss one these things at them." Betty suggested. After several minutes of struggling, the surfer couple and the mascot finally got out of the overturned jeep. Too bad their targets escaped bt the time they were free!

"Drat!" Captain Clam yelled.

"We gotta go after 'em! Or the big man'll tear us limb from limb!" Tuna insisted.

"At least they left some tracks for us to follow. Surely they hadn't gone far." Betty tacked on, pointing to the trails of footprints the paleo groms left behind.

"At least get this jeep back on its wheels. We can catch up to them more easily by jeep." Captain Clam offered. Tuna & Betty agreed and got a car-jack to try and turn it back over, which took a matter of minutes. They had minor delays due to the crabs pinching their claws at their toes and butts (when they fell on them). They had to move their feet like crazy dancers just to avoid getting pinched. One even pinched Tuna's nose! Despite this hassle, they got their jeep right side up, got in, buckled up, and sped off into the woods.

They broke out their tranquilizer guns, net-guns, and even the sleep-gas balls at the ready once they caught up with the dinosaurs. How hard could it be to find and catch a dinosaur, let alone five of them and a pterosaur, they thought. They will soon find out!

* * *

**Didn't expect the OC's to turn up in this story, did ya? If I did poorly on this chapter, I apologise for that. Just tryin' to make it good enough for y'all.**


	5. Grom Fight!

**Sorry for the late update. Got my hands full workin' at my papi's auto-shop. And, of course, tryin' to decide what happens next in this chapter. Surely you understand. Better late than never, I guess.**

**WhazzupPeeps: Yeah, no doubt about it all. Well, the trio is desperate to avoid their boss's wrath, so can't say I blame 'em.**

**The Cullens of Death Metal: Glad ya found the previous chappie amusin'. Thanks.**

**Fanficfan909: I'm glad ya liked this so far. 'Nuff said.**

**Chapter 5: Grom Fight! **

* * *

The surfers, both human and reptile, were in the woods, running from the minion trio. Too bad it didn't dawn on them to cover their tracks while trying to escape! And the trail was made easier to follow by the trail of small trees, bushes, and rocks Reef knocked down in his path. Lance, Kaycee, and Roxxie, who hitched a ride on his back, ducked behind his frill to avoid getting hit by the incoming debris.

Johnny hadn't mastered flight yet, so instead he took a ride on Fin's back, along with Kenny and Ripper. Broseph sidestepped everything Reef left behind in his wake and and tried to catch up as best he could on all fours. Emma and Lo ran ahead of them, but managed to avoid getting too far from them. Fin caught up with the dino-girls, kind of. She scolded Reef for being so reckless and destructive. Then Reef started to butt heads with Fin- metaphorically speaking. Their fellow humans tried to stop the fighting, but Reef kept pushing Fin's buttons, and boy did he tick her off!

"**UGH!** Reef, you are such a _primitive_, _irritating_ _**kook**_!" Fin snarled.  
"Well, at least I'm still good-lookin'!" Reef snarled back.  
"You wanna spend the rest of your life as a Triceratops? Be my guest!" Fin yelled out at him.  
"You looking for a fight, _ugly_? 'Cause you're pickin' one with _three horns _and _six tons_ of **attitude**!" Reef snarled back. Fin snarled back, teeth bared. Fin was a tough girl, and had somewhat of killer instinct (if one could call it that), and being a T-rex made her FAR more dangerous to tangle with. Only Reef and Broseph had the strength to stand up to her.

Of course, Broseph would chose flight over fight, Johnny would rather eat seafood than peck someone's eyes out, and Lo and Emma never had much of a killer instinct -if _any_- to begin with. They were getting nervous about what could happen next between Reef and Fin, with just cause. The others got off their backs and made some distance out of nervousness.

**_ _ _ _ (Emma & Johnny) _ _ _ _**

Emma and Johnny, in Deinonychus and Pteranodon forms respectively, appeared from the left side of the screen and announced a warning to the audience.  
"Brace yourselves, folks. I have a feeling this is about to get _really_ **ugly!**" Emma said.

"'Ugly?' I fear there's gonna be **_blood_** in this upcoming fight. For those with weak stomachs or small children, _look away_ or _shield your eyes_ until it's over. Something tells me this will turn out to be one _**violent**_ fight!" Johnny warned the audience. Then they turned to the screen, with worried looks in their eyes, then they went back to their seats.

**_ _ _ _ (resuming story) _ _ _ _ **

"You are so **full** of yourself! **Y'know that?**" Fin roared in Reef's face. Normally Reef would back down from Fin's intimidation tactics, but not this time. He was now a horned dinosaur that could outfight a T-rex... which, in this case, was _Fin_.  
"I've had half a mind to **chomp** your rump just to deflate your _dino-sized_ _**ego**_!" That really got under Reef's thick hide! He blurted out an insult that was _REALLY_ gonna provoke Fin.

"**Oh yeah?** I'd like to see you try to get your _junk-loaded_ trunk and your _gigantic feet_ past my horns, considering your _**mouth's**_ the only thing faster than your _feet_!" Reef shouted. Ooh, he was so gonna wish he hadn't said that! The other gorms and the seniors gasped in shock at his comment. Then their shock turned to _intense_ _fear_ after seeing Fin's face tensed up with _anger_.

That insult REALLY ticked her off! She stomped her foot forward and let out a deafening roar in anger, causing their friends to cover their ears and the animals to run out of their vicinity! Fin then _charged_ Reef, who charged back. The others panicked at the sight and desperate to think of a way to stop their quarreling without risking injury to themselves. They tried calling them off but they were too wrapped up their own anger at each other to listen, both foaming in the mouths.

Meanwhile, Reef swung his head at Fin, but dodged his horns by just _inches_, sidestepped his left flank, and _sank_ her teeth _into his back_!

"**OH NO!** Fin's gone _Sharptooth_!" Roxxie exclaimed in fear.  
"You three _were_ watching The Land Before Time again!" Kaycee protested.  
"Worry about that later! We gotta _**stop**_ this _madness_!" Lance insisted.  
"**But how?**" The others asked in panic. "They're too big and powerful!"

Reef let out a bellow of pain, then _chomped_ Fin's foot, causing her to let go and howl in pain. Reef let go of her foot and _slashed_ her left side with his horns, and man, did that _hurt_**!** Fin howled in pain from the attack and kicked Reef right in the face! Reef managed to catch his footing and regained his focus, despite the hard kick he just took to his head, and waved his horns at Fin while she flailed her jaws at him, both bellowing at each other.

Then Reef charged Fin again. Then he slashed her right shoulder before she could successfully dodge his horns, which was a _huge_ mistake. Fin's eyes tensed, pupils narrowed to thin slits, _full of rage and instinct_. Fin swung her tail real hard, _knocking_ Reef back a dozen feet, knocking a _tree_ down and crushing bushes in the process. While Reef struggled to get back up, Fin charged him, _grabbed_ him by his right brow horn, then _threw him around_ like a heavy rag doll. Their friends successfully ran out of the way as fast as they could, begging them to stop while doing so.

The humans and the other reptilian groms were helpless to stop them as they watched a fight that hadn't happened in over sixty-five million years.

Then Fin and Reef, who managed to stand back up, stared each other down and got ready to charge again. The humans, Johnny, Emma, and Lo trembled in fear from the sight. Broseph, though still scared, _charged_ and got between them, stopping them in their tracks, much to the others' shock.

_**"STOOOPPP!"**_ Broseph bellowed. Reef and Fin stopped... each just a _foot away_ from Broseph. The temperamental pair were _stunned_ that Broseph had the guts to come between them just make them stop fighting, at the risk of his own life- something he normally wouldn't do. Lo was especially impressed.

"Don't you see that fighting's not gonna solve anything? You've just _wasted_ some valuable time. We gotta get back to the hotel in one piece, pronto! But we can't do so if we're at each other's throats, **trying** to _kill_ each other!" Broseph pointed out. Reef and Fin looked at each other, then turned their attention back to Broseph and agreed that he had a point. Then they started to calm down.

Just then, out of nowhere, a metal sphere rolled up to them. The groms, human and reptile, turned their attention to it and looked at it curiously. Suddenly, gray gas jetted out of the sphere, taking them by surprise. They staggered back and coughed from inhaling the gas. Then they started dozing off. A few moments later, they fell fast asleep. It was a sleeper gas ball, tossed by Captain Clam! The trio had caught up with them! They must have been drawn by the commotion Reef and Fin caused.

"Okay, they're out like a light. Now what?" Tuna asked.  
"Let 'em sleep away." Betty insisted.  
"Captain Ron told us to put them to sleep and make them late. Didn't say how or what to do afterwards." Then suddenly they heard voices. Voices only _they_ could hear, their eyes roving about to find the source of those voices.

"Yo, are you sure leaving them where they are's a good idea?" A squeaky male called out to Tuna.  
"Hey, you ain't gonna leave the humans to fry in the sun now, are you?" a squeaky female called to Betty.  
"C'mon, man. You really wanna go through with this?" A voice said to Captain Clam.

Suddenly, a puff of white smoke occurred on their right shoulders, and when they cleared, there were... themselves? Only these three were smaller (about _three inches tall_), and wore white robes and flip-flop sandals, had a harp in their hands, a pair of white bird wings on their backs, and to top it off, they had a glowing halo above their heads. These were their good conscience selves, their angel selves.

"My shoulder angel." The trio said to themselves. Then all of a sudden, another set of voices called.  
"Ah, don't listen to that feller." The voices said to their bigger selves.

After that came a puff of _red_ smoke on their left shoulders. When this smoke cleared there stood... three-inch-tall versions of themselves, only these wore red full-body suits, tiny horns on their heads, skinny tails with arrowhead tips, and all three wielded pitchforks. These were, in fact, their devil selves. In other words, their temptation selves.

"They're just trying to lead ya down the path of good. I'll take you to the path that _**rules!**_" They said with fists pumped for emphasis on the last part.  
"Oh, get off it!" The Angel Captain Clam said to his devil counterpart.  
"No, _you_ get off!" The devil version of Captain Clam barked back to him.  
"No _you!_" The angels protested.  
"_You!_" said the devils.  
"_You!_" the angels barked back.  
"You infinity." The devil Clam smoothly retorted with a smirk. The angels growled at them in annoyance. Then the devils turned to their bigger selves.

"Listen up, dude, we got good reason for you and your buds to merely walk away and leave 'em where they are." Devil Tuna said.  
"For starters-" Devil Clam started. "Look at these white-wearing bennies and bimbo! They've got those sissy stringy musical doohickeys!" The trio's angel counterparts are offended by Devil Clam's comment.  
"Dude, we've been through this. It's a _harp_, and you three know it." Angel Clam protested.  
"Fine, then. Whatever. That's a harp, and those are dresses, and Betty's the only girl in our group!" Devil Tuna added.  
"_Robes!_" The angel trio corrected.

"Wait, what's that have to do with the sleeping dino-grom situation?" Tuna asked in confusion.  
"I'm with Tuna. It makes no sense." Betty replied in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." The trio's devil counterparts agreed.

"Now in this case, one- the groms of Surfer's Paradise kicked your butts at surfing, again!" Devil Betty said.  
"Bad me's got a point." Betty agreed.

"Not to mention, you also don't need Captain Ron breathin' down your necks anymore than he already is." Devil Clam pointed out.  
"We have to admit, he has a point there as well." Angel Clam admitted, though grudgingly.

"So what are you guys waiting for?" The devils asked in protest. "Just go Michael Jackson and _beat it!_" The angels scowled in defeat. Then with that, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Now Tuna, Betty and Captain Clam were left with an _agonizing_ decision: leave the groms where they fell in the sun and get sunburned (especially in the humans' case) or give them some shade and give them a fighting chance while at the same time delay them from their reaching their jobs. Conflicted, they decided to give the humans some shade. As for the transformed groms, they managed to move Emma, Lo, and Johnny, but Reef, Fin, and Broseph were just too big and heavy to haul, even with their jeep at full power. So they decided to cover their backs with the surrounding foliage. Broseph's was the most difficult to cover due to the plates along his back.

**_ _ _ _ (Lo and Mr. Ridgemount) _ _ _ _**

Lo -currently in her Raptorex body- popped up, eyes fixed on the audience, marker in claw.

"Hey there. 'Scuse me. A few seconds here. Uh, my pals and I are the ones in big-time trouble, okay?" Lo commented as she pulled the cap off.

"This story's about _**me**, **Emma**, **Johnny**, **Broseph**, **Reef**, _and **_Fin_,** not _**them**._" Lo stated as she circled her herself and her friends and marked an 'x' on the trio. Then Lo put the cap back on. "Okay, everybody got that? We'll move on. Sorry to slow you down." Lo added before leaving the screen. Then she turned back up, uncapped her marker, and scribbled over the minion trio. Then her father walked in.

"Lauren," Mr. Ridgemount called calmly. Lo stopped what she was doing and turned to see her father standing over her.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked her sternly. Lo grinned and laughed nervously as she wiped the marker off the trio before turning tail and running back to her seat. Then Mr. Ridgemount walked back to his.

**_ _ _ _ (resuming story) _ _ _ _**

"Man, I just know we're gonna regret this." Tuna said.  
"I just don't know how we got into this pickle with Captain Ron." Betty stated.  
"Well, all the job positions at Surfer's Paradise were all filled when we got there the first time. And his hotel _was_ the only place around with any jobs available, so I guess that's pretty much what got into mess in the first place." Captain Clam explained.

"Don't remind us." Tuna and Betty retorted. "Let's just derail their path to the hotel and then get outta here." With that, they left in their jeep to make some obstacles in their way.  
"What the Cap'n doesn't know won't hurt us." Captain Clam said.

**Wow, that was one **_**tense**_ **fight Reef and Fin had, huh? Didn't see that comin', now did y'all? Thought I'd put some big action there, for those who were exceptin' a dino fight 'tween Reef & Fin. And yes, the whole 'fourth-wall-breakin'' thing in intentional. Reason I'm featurin' this? Since this is a parody of The Emperor's New Groove, I figured it wouldn't be so without the main characters addressin' the audience in the middle of a story, like Kuzko did in his movie. Just so anyone understands. I hope.**

**Now, what delay methods will the trio resort to? Will the groms find their out of the forest and back to the hotel? What other challenges await the groms in the forest? Could their sitch get any worse? Will they even make it out alive and arrive on time? Find out in the next chapter! Read & review, but please, no flames.**


	6. The Split Up

**Sorry 'bout the wait. _Major_ case of writer's block there. Again, expect major holdups with the next chapters of this story & 'Summer, Surf, & Mermaids'. This'll still take quite a while.**

**Moonstar1046: Thanks for the comment, and welcome to the club!**

**The Cullens of Death Metal: No argument here, brother. Glad ya enjoyed it. 'Nuff said.**

**Princess Absashail: Glad ya loved the previous chapter. And thanks for the advice. Helped.**

**WhazzupPeeps: I see you're likin' it so far. 'Nuff said.**

**Scarlet: Don't worry, they'll be okay, especially if they... survive the upcomin' obstacles. And those in the next chapter.**

**Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, y'all!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Split-Up**

The groms and seniors woke up groggily, confused but alive and well. In a matter of minutes, they got their bearings and noticed it was still daytime, but the sun was almost ready to go down. Wondering how long they were out, Kenny looked at her watch and was shocked at how long they were out cold.

"**Holy frijoles!**" she yelled in shock. The others turned to her, wondering what it was.  
"We've been out for thirty minutes! We gotta get back to hotel, _**pronto**_!" She exclaimed. The others were starting to panic. Then Roxxie asked a question.

"Which way's back to the hotel?" asked Roxxie. They looked around to see that... the path had been covered up. They didn't know way lead back to the hotel. Everyone started to panic. Luckily -and surprisingly-, a thought just popped in Reef's head and turned to Fin.

"Hey Fin, doesn't T-rex have a strong sense of smell? Maybe you can sniff our way back to the hotel. Plus, since your eyes are higher above the ground, and Johnny can't fly yet, you can look ahead farther than we can." Reef suggested. The others murmured in agreement. They were surprised that Reef came up with a helpful idea for a change, especially Fin.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. Let's give it a shot." Fin replied. She took a deep sniff, but was overwhelmed, eyes popped open.

"_**Whoa!**_ Scent info overload!" Fin exclaimed, stumbling back for a bit. She soon regained her balance and paused for a moment.

"Fin, maybe you might wanna take it slow first." Reef suggested. Fin glared at him.

"That would've been helpful... a couple seconds ago!" Fin growled. "But I'll still do it." Then she took another sniff- slowly and not so deeply this time- and tried to figure out what she was smelling. In a matter of minutes, she started to sort out the scents. The others were watching her in anticipation.

"Well?" asked Ripper.

"It's faint, but I smell..." Fin started. "... a raccoon in those bushes to our left... a bear at a river several miles from down from here... and the trio further ahead of us. And beyond that, beaver tails from the town to my front right." She confirmed. They surprised that she figured all those scents out so quickly. Fin hunkered down so Johnny, Ripper and Kenny could climb onto her back. Lance, Kaycee, and Roxxie got on Reef's back. Then the blonde dinosaur walked ahead and slightly turned right. Reef was the first to follow. Everyone else followed suit. Emma and Lo walked just ahead of them.

"You're sure you know which way the hotel is?" asked Johnny.  
" I caught their scent in this direction. Probably setting who knows many traps for us in case we get far, which we will. But I'm sure Bummer's got worse planned for us when we return. Luckily, I've now got more than enough power to back up our excuses _AND_ scare some sense into him in case he gives us lip. After all, even he wouldn't wanna mess with a T-rex." Fin replied. The others agreed.

**Six minutes later... **

Suddenly they stopped at a fork in the path. They looked to the right and saw... a wide, open clearing with a river visited by a few grizzlies, where anyone around can see them a mile away, and then they turned their attention to the left and saw... a forest to hide in, albeit with who knows what kind of traps Captain Ron's minions set up... They had a dilemma. They could go deeper into the labyrinthine forest at risk getting lost and running into their traps, or walk straight out in the open with blistering, blinding sun and no shade. Either way, they had to get back to the hotel and fast, and even Reef accepted they couldn't afford to waste time going around.

"Well..." Fin started. "...When in doubt, head left." She turned left. But, to her dismay, Reef objected and headed right.  
"Reef, just where do you think you're going?" asked an irritated Fin.  
"I'm gonna see if I can find any landmarks we recognize. If we find them, we find the path, and if we find the path, we're saving time in finding our way back." Reef explained. Fin and everyone, however, were skeptical.  
"Reef, as good as that plan sounds... how would you know where to go? By sniffing your way there? You're not exactly a good tracker. And there's no telling who could be there when we trek in the open. I say we try to keep a low profile in the forest. We stick out like sore thumbs, anyway." Fin protested.

"C'mon, Fin, we're dinosaurs. We'll just knock down and tear up whatever obstacles they set up in our path." Reef insisted.  
"Boy, are you hard-headed! We may be powerful, but we're not indestructible." Fin snarled, anger rising in her voice. "I say we go this way, where we can see them coming in case they show their faces again and stick to the shadows to maintain as straight a path as possible.  
"No, we go that way!" Reef insisted stubbornly, pointing his horns at the exposed path.  
"We go left" Fin ordered.  
"We go right!" Reef demanded. Everyone turned their heads at Fin, then Reef, back again.  
"Left!"  
"Right"  
"_Left!_"  
"_Right!_"  
"**Left!**"  
"**Right!**"

"May I interject here?" asked a worried Broseph.  
"_**NO!**_" Fin and Reef bellowed. Broseph and everyone else frowned at them.

"Reef, you are so hard-headed and stubborn!" Fin snarled. "You wanna walk in the featureless open and lose your way? Be my guest!"  
"Fine!" Reef replied.  
"Fine!" Fin snarled.  
"_Fine!_" Reef snorted.  
"_**Fine!**_" Fin roared. Then they split up. Fin, Broseph, Lo, Ripper, and Kenny took the forest path, while Reef, Johnny, Emma, Lance, Kaycee, and Kaycee took to the plains.

**(Kahuna and Bummer ) **

Kahuna showed up on the screen. He looked at the situation lazily.  
"Boy, you'd think those two lovebirds would get along by now." he said. "Will they ever stop arguing? Will they make it to the hotel in one piece? Will they be human again? Will those Marvin boys ever stop disrupting the audience watching this flick?"

Then Bummer turned up and said "Hey, down in front and back to the projection room, you old fossil!"

"HEY!" The main groms protested from the audience, considering they were in dinosaur form.  
"No offense, guys." Bummer retorted with great fear in his voice.  
Kahuna said nothing and just walked back to the projection room, just as Bummer walked back to his seat.

**( resuming story) **

"I just know this isn't going to end well..." Johnny stated out loud. And off into the plains Reef's half of the group went. Fin's half went left, with the blonde rex grumbling about his hard-headedness and refusal to cooperate.

"They argue just like Duncan and Courtney! Nice going, Reef." Kaycee said.

"Kayce, I think you've been watching way too much Total Drama Island." Emma told her. Kaycee chuckled nervously.

"Well, they do!" Kaycee retorted.  
"At least Fin's not a bossy, over-perfectionist CIT." Kaycee muttered.  
"And at least Kelly's warmed up to us ever since David came along, so she won't go Heather on us anymore."  
"Yeah, definitely watching too much TDI." Roxxie said. Kaycee grumbled at her statement. Then the group on Reef's back turned their attention to Johnny.

Johnny was extending his folded wings forward, rocked back and fourth, tensing up. The guys & girls had perplexed looks on their faces.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Lance.  
"I can't just sit back and do nothing! I gotta help somehow!" Johnny said. He resumed his attempt at flying.

"Here we go again..." said Lance. Johnny tensed up his wings a little bit more, lowered his body slightly, waited for an open space to try flying again, and launched himself off Reef's back! He was back in the air, for longer, and seemed to be gliding, much to everybody's shock. Johnny himself was amazed at it... until he noticed he was downward again. He tried flapping his wings, but it did little to provide lift.

"**Johnny, watch out for that-**" The gang warned him, only to be cut off when Johnny heard them, noticed the boulder right in front of him, but had no time to react, and crashed into it!  
"... boulder." They finished. They walked over to Johnny, who fell off like a lead weight and fell to the ground.

"Ow. I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Johnny muttered as he helped himself back on his feet (and wings).  
Then he walked back to the gang, with his quadrupedal gait improving already.  
"Should've figured that would be a another bust." Reef said.  
"Gotta hand to him, though: he's pretty determined." Lance added.

Just then, something yanked Reef, dropping him to the ground with a thunderous impact. The shock of the impact shock everybody off his back. Johnny ran up to them to check on them. Then he noticed the way Reef's right front leg was stretched out.

"Hey, you walked onto a snare." He told Reef. "And a very strong one at that." The flashy-frilled kook turned his literally big head to his front leg and bit the snare off like it was a rubber band.

"I'm starting to think Fin was right about this..." Roxxie admitted. "Uh, Reef? Where do you think you're going?"

"I wonder where this snare goes..." Reef pondered. He followed the snare to one of the rock piles. There was a decently built snare trap hidden in the rocks around it.

"Didn't think Tuna and company were the type to set up traps, let alone professional ones at that." Johnny commented.  
"If they could set up a trap like this, who knows what else they've set up in our path." Johnny said in concern.

"Something tells me our crisis is only beginning..." Emma uttered in worry. And she was absolutely right. They looked around for the trio, with their traps added to their worries. Their troubles are about to go from bad to worse... _but to what to extent_...?

"By the way, does anyone have any snacks? I'm getting hungry." asked Reef.

* * *

**Okay, I admit Kahuna was bein' pretty random here in this fanfic, but hey, this is Kahuna we talkin' 'bout.**

**The part where Johnny crashed onto a rock and that phrase the group said- I got that from George of the Jungle. Thought I'd put it up for laughs. Care to guess what scene I got the argument scene from?**

**Also, I decided to do a li'l tweakin' on chapter 2, if it's all right with WhazzupPeeps.**

**Anyway, I personally think I'm already losing my touch. Been a while. No negative comments, got it? Other than that, review away.**


End file.
